The Art of Confusion
by JuliaCrucio
Summary: Все вернулись в Хогвартс. Там Гарри запутался в своих чувствах.


**Автор: neniainas**

**Переводчик: ****Cruciatus**

**Бета: Defect Child**

**Фендом: Гарри Поттер**

**Пейринг: ГП/ДМ**

**Жанр: романс**

**Рейтинг: ****PG****-13**

**Размер: мини**

**Статус: закончен**

**Саммари: Все вернулись в Хогвартс. Там Гарри запутался в своих чувствах.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: ****.net/s/5461586/1/The_Art_of_Confusion**

**Разрешение на перевод: получено**

**Переведено для ****Mili****-****love**** к Новому Году**

- Вы будете жить вдвоем в комнате с тем, кого выберете, - объявила Макгонагалл, и кажется, что все разделяются на пары за считанные секунды, Гарри только смотрит на Рона и знает, он лучший кандидат на место соседа.

Тем временем профессор продолжила:

- Итак, возраст, пол того человека не имеет значения, - Гарри мог только вообразить удивление и понимающую улыбку директрисы, вызвынную тем, что кучка совсем недавно повзрослевших подростков тут же наполнилась шепотом, хихиканьем и т.п.

Гарри подумал: "Вот дерьмо".

Он даже не посмотрел на извиняющееся лицо Рона, стоящего рядом с Гермионой, ведь он и сам уже понял, что попал. Только кивнул ему, хотя это уже не имело значения. Все ученики выстраиваются в линию один за другим. Теперь он должен думать холодно, ведь никто из его настоящих друзей не захотел с ним быть, хотя все еще оставались сумасшедшие, которые могут его убить. Медленно зал пустеет, и Гарри начинает надеется, что, возможно, получит свою собственную комнату ... Но, нет, удача никогда не будет настолько благосклонна к нему.

- Похоже, ты застрял со мной, - сказал Малфой, и Гарри кажется удивительным, что тот не предъявляет претензии. Малфой - Драко? – выглядит по-другому, но все еще похожим на одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, который протягивает ему руку. Он улыбается той улыбкой, которую Гарри видел только тогда, когда вернул Драко назад его палочку. Его губы почти не двинулись, но было заметны морщинки в уголках его глаз.

Гарри подумал, что ему нравится эта улыбка.

Может быть, он кивает, может быть, он улыбается - он никогда не будет уверен в этом, но все же пожимает руку.

**

Сначала почти все в Драко, казалось, раздражало Гарри по причинам, известным только ему самому. Парень действительно изменился и перестал быть язвительным, но Гарри привык его ненавидеть. Он может почувствовать хмурый взгляд на лице и сужающиеся глаза, как только начинает наблюдать за своим соседом по комнате.

Как Драко расчесывает свои волосы, когда он отвлекается, то, как его носки всегда аккуратно свернуты рядом с другими парами, - вот на что Гарри теряет все свое время. Запах его причудливого шампуня. Молчание, которое всегда прячется в углах их комнаты.

Но через некоторое время Гарри понимает, что больше не впивается взглядом, а просто смотрит, почти наблюдает. Но это слишком личное, чтобы легко признать.

**

Однажды тишина стала невыносимой.

- Как прошел день? – выпалил Гарри, чувствуя себя неудобно и глупо, и хотел взять свои слова обратно, но передумал, когда Драко осторожно улыбнулся ему глазами. И снова Гарри не уверен, что это улыбка; в его горле пересохло, и ему пришлось сглотнуть.

- Хорошо, спасибо. А как у тебя?

**

Было темно, когда Гарри проснулся, сам не зная, почему. Через минуту ощутилось гудение пустоты - Гарри понимает, что здесь слишком тихо, и вдруг болезненно осознает, что звук дыхания Драко очень важен для него. Его собственное дыхание странно застревает в ушах, когда он встаёт, как можно тише пробираясь к другой кровати, чтобы просто убедиться.

Драко не было, и у Гарри внезапно появляется что-то тяжелое и холодное в сердце. Он не забыл про письма с угрозами, которые Драко получает каждый день; тот же думает, что он про них не знает. Гарри протянул свою руку и почувствовал тепло - Драко недавно ушел.

Затем двери ванной открылись, и Драко уставился на него широкими глазами, сияющими от света. Гарри облегченно выдохнул, чувствуя себя глупо из-за того, что посчитал, что Драко нуждается в его заботе.

Гарри пошаркал и неловко покраснел, когда Драко медленно подошел к своей кровати.

- Я просто... ум, я не... хм, - он кашлянул. - Я просто проверял, что... тебя не задушили твоей же подушкой…

Драко тихо фыркнул, и Гарри уверен, что на этот раз он действительно улыбался сквозь свой румянец. Он понятия не имеет, почему, но Драко тоже покраснел и выглядел при этом восхитительно. О, нет, Гарри не может об этом думать, не может. Но когда Драко вновь улыбнулся, Гарри посчитал, что может.

Драко сразу же улёгся в кровать, а у Гарри ушло немало времени, чтоб вернуться к своей. После того, как они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, комнату наполнил звук дыхания Драко.

Гарри ещё долго лежал, слушая этот звук и притворяясь спящим.

**

Гарри чувствует тепло на своих губах, и он не знает, что делать с руками, поэтому просто сильнее сжимает руку Драко. Он понятия не имеет, должен ли отстраниться или ответить на поцелуй, или должен закрыть глаза, и, Мерлин, вдруг Драко это не нравится? Он испугался, а Драко тихо засмеялся рядом с ним, он чувствует заботливые пальцы на своей шее, заставлявшие его дрожать всем телом.

Гарри чувствует, как глупые слезы скатываются по щекам, потому что он до смешного счастлив и испуган одновременно, он должен летать, смеяться, опускаться, кружиться, бегать, но не плакать.

Драко отстраняется, но Гарри не хочет этого, он отчаянно хватается за рубашку свободной рукой и сжимает ее, от смущения закрыв глаза. Но Драко слегка целует его в щеку, заставляя его открыть глаза, он улыбается ему так мягко, все с теми же морщинками в уголках глаз.

Гарри хочет сказать кое-что, спросить тысячу вещей, но вместо этого целует Драко. Во всяком случае, кому нужны слова?


End file.
